kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Demyx/Gameplay
Demyx is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. He attacks Sora and his allies in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, and can be fought again in a data rematch in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First encounter When the fight begins, Demyx summons his "water forms", and Sora has forty seconds to destroy fifty of them. There are two types of water forms - those shaped like musical notes, and those shaped like Demyx. The note water forms can be grabbed with the Reaction Command "Wild Dance", which causes damages to many water forms over a large area. Limit commands also help to destroy the water forms quickly. After the forms are destroyed, Demyx begins his normal attacks. He will leap across the arena, spouts of water erupting from the ground in his wake, and he will summon pillars of water around him. Demyx can leap and summon water even when knocked into the air by a combo, so be careful attacking him in the air. Demyx will also summon a rain of bubbles from above, and fire a bombardment of bubbles at Sora directly. Sora may occasionally get the chance to use the "Show Stealer" command, which knocks Demyx into the air and stuns him for a short time. A large number of Demyx's attacks will knock Sora into the air, so have the ability "Aerial Recovery" in use. When he has lost approximately half his health, Demyx will summon more water forms, and Sora must defeat ten of them in ten seconds. This is difficult, but doable. Afterwards, Demyx resumes his normal attacks, but also gains a new technique. He will walk towards Sora, swinging his sitar, summoning walls of water in front of him. However, if you Guard his sitar, Sora will not be damaged by the pillars due to the brief invincibilty from a successful Guard, allowing Sora to counterattack Demyx afterwards. Most of Demyx's attacks knock Sora into the air, so the Aerial Recovery ability is very useful. It is highly advised the player try and keep their distance from Demyx until they have a clear opening to attack. For this reason, Thunder helps greatly, and Wisdom Form is also useful. However, the re is a high chance Sora will change into Anti Form in this battle, using Wisdom Form is risky. Overall, Demyx is a dangerous opponent, but as long as the player fights cautiously he should fall. Data Rematch Demyx attacks in this fight in a similar manner to the previous battle, but this time, he makes use of more water clones. There are four rounds of water clones (before Sora first gets to damage Demyx), and Sora has to remove all of them before his time runs out. Also, Demyx's fountains increase in number and in power. The data rematch can be accessed in the Garden of Assemblage in Radiant Garden. It is advisable to stock up Ethers/Elixirs or any MP-restoring items in your slots (Donald's and Goofy's slots too), and get Donald and Goofy to carry out their attacks very frequently (note: do not configure their attacks to "well-balanced" or "rarely", as you might need their magic attacks). Also, disable Auto-Limit, as this might prevent you from hitting the Reaction Command Wild Dance and might get you into Limit mode instead, preventing you from destroying all the clones on time. In the data rematch, the note-shaped water clones do not appear, but casting Blizzaga on the Demyx water clones will turn them into notes and allow you to use Wild Dance. Firaga will also instantly destroy the water clones. You may switch to Limit Form and use Ragnarok. Alternatively, you may switch to Wisdom Form and use magic-based attacks (hence it is necessary to stock up Ethers and such). Reflect and Fire will come in handy - and whilst you are in Wisdom Form, casting magic is done at a faster rate, and you can move around to destroy more water clones. Also, be sure to reset the Anti-Points counter to zero before entering into this battle, so as to prevent Sora from entering into Anti-Form. For guidance on Anti-Points, kindly look up Anti Form. Heal when necessary, but prioritise on your MP. Battle Quotes "Dance, water, dance!" "Water!" "Like it?" "Back off!" "Ouch!" "Come on, keep to the beat!" "Gotcha now!" "Ain't it a blast?" "Will you relax!" "Not bad, Roxas..." "Aww, blew it again..." Card Videos Notes and References fr:Demyx (Ennemi)